


Saitama

by AkariMarco



Category: One Punch Man, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Anime, Fan Art, Manga, Other, digital, webmanga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariMarco/pseuds/AkariMarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My hero ♥</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>I tried to draw him in a kinda realistic style, but using an <a href="http://sta.sh/01kp39a5x4at">anime screenshot</a> as model is difficult x'D. Probably will be a better version when I find the right " human model".</strike></p><p>Saitama © ONE / Murata.</p><p>Ps. My first drawing of 2016!! Yay! xD</p></blockquote>





	Saitama

**Author's Note:**

> My hero ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I tried to draw him in a kinda realistic style, but using an[anime screenshot](http://sta.sh/01kp39a5x4at) as model is difficult x'D. Probably will be a better version when I find the right " human model".~~
> 
> Saitama © ONE / Murata.
> 
> Ps. My first drawing of 2016!! Yay! xD


End file.
